lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/How I Hear Reirei's Quotes and If She Did Travel Two Worlds Like The Real Lioness Elsa
The plan worked they Lion Guard rescued Dogo just like I knew they would we're getting into the Pride Lands just in time for Kupatana / We did it dear our son Dogo is now safe and I'm sure our pups are ready for their first big feast. Jackals don't sit on hillside they have no idea what we jackals are like do they / You don't have to do what Kion told you Dogo we're not known well by the Pride Landers are we dear. Oh no did we make another mistake? These Pride Land rules / Oh my do Pride Landers not consider our kind civilized yet, it would be nice if we were welcome instead. Don't make me laugh janja we jackal are the smartest animal around / Don'tunderestimate my kind Janja we jackals are a lot more than you can tell Give it up Lion Guard / Stop chasing my pack lion guard / try to be more careful lion guard. You hyenas you couldn't find you own tails without us / you hyenas sure didn't do well this time. Make yourself useful for a change / Be brave about this change but try to be flexible about it too. Yeah it was a big gorilla that defeated us again, I mean for the first time / Yes we were surprised to meet a big gorilla and he defeatedus, it was quite painful to face him. Jackals Skedaddle / Jackals You Know What To Do / Jackals come with me I'm here for you don't your confidence. A Jackal Of Two Worlds ,here's the story I can imagine Once In Africa there was a lucky stray jackal pup named Reirei, she was orphaned because a spotted hyena injured her parents and crocodiles ate them. Lucikly this stray orphaned jackal pup Reirei met some African Wild Dogs if she could join their pack for a while and they let her. While growping as Reirei loved the sea but the enjoyed the mountain valleys too. The African Wild Dogs let this young jackal pup Reirei come and go as she pleased but they always had an adult fom their pack go with her. When at the sea she'd have fun with seals, dolphins. turtles, flamingos, elephants, penguins or rodents who liked the beaches. Reirei ate bug fruits, shellfish, and edible leaves as she was taken care of by African Wild Dogs. When Reiei was two is when are went on vacation with big birds more frequently especially birds who ate meat. But it's when she was three years old and reached the Pride Lands unaware that she was in Ethiopia where all three jackal species live, Reirei found her mate Goigoi. From then on Reirei and her mate Goigoi went from Ethiopia to South AFrica and her cousins the Afrifcan Wild Dogs still respected her, but it's her golden wolf cousins who protected Reirei while she ran in the Pride Lands which was full of herds. Reirei and her mate Goigoi waited with patience to join the savanna landscape near Pride Rock and her both cousins African Wild Dog and golden wolf told Reirei they'd help her earn a peaceful welcome. And when Reirei met Pride Rock Nala spoke with firm sympathy. Category:Blog posts